


Can't Let You Go

by smaragdbird



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Jyn is so done with everyone, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Robot/Human Relationships, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9900857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: So a miracle happens, the death star gets delayed in space traffic, Bodhi chucks that grenade back where it belongs and goes to save everyone.Cassian insists that they go and get K-2SO's body as well so he can repair him. That already gets him a few raised eyebrows because it's "just" a droid. But it's the the affectionate manner K-2SO and Cassian have while Cassian repairs him that gives away that they're more than just friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://rogueonekink.dreamwidth.org/1084.html?thread=34364#cmt34364) prompt

Jyn and Cassian were about to leave for the elevator since they were both feeling a little too exposed on the top of the communications tower when Cassian’s com link flared to life.

“Cassian? Cassian can you hear me?” It was Bodhi. 

“Bodhi? Where are you?” 

“I’m in the shuttle. I’ve got a few of the others as well. Are you still at the com tower?”

Impatiently Jyn leaned closer and yelled, “We’re on top of it, right under the dish.”

“Stay where you are, I’m coming to get you.”

For a moment Cassian and Jyn grinned at each other, relieved that they would make it off this planet after all when neither of them had believed it would be possible. But then Cassian’s expression sobered.

“I need to get Kay.”

“What?”

Cassian was already limping in the direction of the elevator. “I need to get Kay. He still in there.”

“He was shot to pieces!”

“Maybe I can fix him. I’ve done it before.”

Jyn grabbed his arm to stop him from walking any further. “How you’re even going to get him here? You can barely walk.”

“I’m not leaving without him”, Cassian yelled, shaking Jyn’s hand off.

“He’s just a droid!” She couldn’t believe that Cassian wanted to go back for a heap of scrap metal.

“No, he’s not. He’s my...he’s my friend.”

Was she imagining things or were there tears in the corners of Cassian’s eyes? It didn’t matter. She knew he’d go back regardless of what she’d say. “Bodhi, park the shuttle in front of the tower entrance. We’re going back in.”

“Are you crazy? We need to leave before the Empire sends reinforcements.”

“Cassian needs to collect his droi – his friend.”

There was a moment of silence on the other end and then Bodhi said, “Just hurry.”

/

Droids, especially seven foot tall security droids weren’t meant to be dragged around by humans by hand, much less injured humans. Jyn’s ankle send spikes and needles up her leg with every step and Cassian was sweat soaked and breathing hard from the torture he put his body through. But multiple broken bones or not Jyn had a feeling he wouldn’t leave K-2SO behind for anything.

Luck kept being on their side. They met no one and when they reached the ground floor the shuttle was already waiting for them. Baze and another soldier, the one who had pestered Bodhi during the flight, were waiting for them at the ramp.

Baze looked from Cassian to K-2SO. “Really?” He asked but he helped to drag the heap of scrap metal back towards the shuttle anyway.

Cassian couldn’t answer. He looked like he was on the brink of collapse and only holding himself together by sheer willpower. 

“They’re all here”, Chirrut yelled as soon as they had passed over the edge of the ramp. “We can leave now.”

Bodhi lifted the shuttle off the ground before the back ramp had even closed properly. Jyn shared his desire to get off Scarif as soon as possible. It was a miracle that the Imperial fleet hadn’t arrived yet or even worse the fucking Death Star.

“Did the Fleet receive the plans?”Chirrut asked. She noticed that he was pressing a blood soaked bandage against his side.

Jyn nodded, suddenly flooded with relief. “Yes, they did.” She slid down to the floor and leaned against a wall. Only now she realised how exhausted she was and how much everything hurt. But then Baze, Chirrut and the soldier whose name she couldn’t remember looked just as bad as she felt. Cassian looked worse.

“Tonc”, Cassian addressed the soldier. “Give me the first aid kit.”

Tonc did as he was told. While Cassian ripped open a transdermal patch and put it on his skin, Jyn asked, “How did you guys make it off the beach?”

Instead of Baze or Chirrut it was Tonc who answered. “Bodhi kicked a grenade.” His eyes were bright as if that was the most heroic thing he had ever seen. “And then he flew along the beach and picked up everyone who was still alive, so us.” His voice fell a little as he remembered the heavy losses they had taken. “But you should’ve seen him flying, it was – “

“ - and the repair kit as well”, Cassian interrupted Tonc’s story. 

“What do you want to repair?” Baze asked. “That thing is dead.”

Cassian ignored him. He took the kit Tonc gave him and rummage through it before he pushed K-2SO’s body onto the side so he could access the back of the head.

“You can repair him when we’re back at base”, Jyn said. “It’s not that urgent.”

Cassian ignored her too.

“Tonc, I need your help with the coordinates”, came Bodhi’s voice from above. Tonc climbed up and Jyn closed her eyes for a moment. Falling asleep sounded really tempting right now. The hum of the sublight engine, Cassian muttering under his breath, the unintelligible conversation Bodhi and Tonc were having, Baze and Chirrut whispering to each other, it all became one noise that lulled her in. But just a few minutes later she was woken by the feeling of a hyperspace jump. Some people claimed they could sleep through that but she had never met anyone who could.

“Hey”, Bodhi said after he had climbed down. He looked the least battered of all of them so maybe Tonc’s declaration of protection on the flight to Scarif had actually been worth something. “So, we’ve got special permission to fly back to Yavin directly because Chirrut needs medical attention. What about you?” He looked at Jyn and Cassian.

Jyn would’ve been more surprised if Chirrut couldn’t somehow feel Baze’s glare in the Force. “Cassian does”, she said.

“I’m fine”, Cassian replied without looking up.

“He fell to levels and hit a railing on the way down”, Jyn said. It was enough to merit a glare from Cassian.

“How bad is it?” Bodhi asked, clearly worried.

“Nothing urgent. I took some painkillers and besides I need to repair Kay first”, Cassian replied.

“Now that’s very urgent”, Jyn couldn’t help but mutter.

“Do you want some help with that?” Bodhi asked.

“Do you know how to repair a droid?” Cassian asked back.

“I’ve taken apart and reassembled my astromech”, Bodhi replied with a faint smile. “After that it would plot every route to make a stop at Chandrila first, no matter where we were flying from or to.”

“I’ve got this”, Cassian said but he sounded less stressed than before. “But you should keep an eye on Tonc. Don’t think he has flown anything but a speeder bike.”

Bodhi climbed back up and Cassian went back to repairing K-2SO. Jyn wondered why it was so urgent for him. It wasn’t as if the droid was going to go anywhere. But then she remembered how Cassian had actually moved towards the door when K-2SO had told them to climb. To him K-2SO wasn’t just a droid but his friend, maybe even his only friend.

Baze had to have had the same thought because he asked, “Why are you repairing that now?”

“Because I need to see if the memory core is still intact”, Cassian snapped.

“I’m sure the Captain knows what he’s doing”, Chirrut said.

Baze looked like he doubted that but Cassian muttered something that might have been a “thank you”, under his breath.

Jyn was by no means an expert in droids but from what she could see from where she was sitting Cassian was trying patch the memory core to the secondary power source. Most droids had their system primarily located in the chest cavity with only the memory core being in the cranial unit, together with an emergency power source.

“Kay?”She heard Cassian ask after he had succeeded in connecting the memory core to the emergency power. “Kay, come on. Kay!” He sounded scared, scared that it wouldn’t work, scared that the memory core was too damaged, scared he had lost his friend. 

One of the photoreceptors flickered slightly followed by K-2SO’s voice. “Cassian?”

“Yeah”, Cassian laughed with relief. “I’m here Kay.”

“I can’t move. Or see.”

“You’re pretty shot up but we’re on our way home. I’ll fix you when we’re back.”

“If you repair me the chances of regaining complete functionality lies at 57.5%. Can I have someone else?”

“Hey”, Cassian protested but he also couldn’t stop grinning. 

“Where are we?” K-2SO asked.

“We’re in a shuttle, heading back to Yavin. We’ve made it, Kay”, Cassian let out a relieved laugh. “We’ve made it.”

“We got the plans and made it out alive?” K-2SO asked. “That’s statistically unlikely.”

“Unlikely or not, believe it my friend. It is the truth”, Chirrut said.

If K-2SO had been an organic life form Jyn would’ve bet he would’ve drawn a breath before asking in an incredulous voice, “Who else made it out alive and who’s flying if we’re both here?”

“Jyn, Chirrut, Baze and Tonc. And Bodhi’s flying. Do you remember him?”

“Of course I remember Bodhi”, K-2SO sounded as if he wasn’t sure why Cassian started to doubt his memory now. “He’s the only likable person we picked up lately. And he’s a much better pilot than you.”

“Keep this up and I’ll switch you off again”, Cassian said but his tone made it obvious that he was only joking.

“You would not. Are you injured?”

“I’m fine.” Jyn noticed that Cassian’s hand was resting against the side of K-2SO’s head and that he was stroking it slightly. It was an oddly intimate gesture that she would’ve rather expected from Chirrut and Baze than from Cassian and K-2SO.

“You’re lying.”

“I’m better now that I have you back”, Cassian said so quietly that Jyn almost didn’t hear it.

“Wait you and...him?” Jyn asked before she could even properly think about it. She was too tired to do more than just follow her instincts.

“Yes. You’ve got a problem with that?” Cassian barked, looking from Jyn to the others.

“What do you...” Baze started to ask but then he looked from Cassian to K-2SO and connected the dots just like Jyn had. He raised his eyebrows. “How do you do the – “his eyes trailed down to K-2SO’s hands “ – never mind.”

“Were we supposed not to know?” Chirrut asked. Everyone turned to him. “The Force brightens around them when they’re together.”

Baze rolled his eyes. “You can admit to being surprised once, you know?”

“I was not surprised. I just told you – “

As the two of them descended into bickering Jyn grinned at Cassian. “You two sound exactly like them. I don’t know why I didn’t notice earlier.”

“Because 98.9% of organics see droids as things and don’t assign them agency or feelings.”

“Hey guys”, Bodhi said as he climbed down. “We should arrive at Yavin in about 3 hours. Did Cassian have any luck with Kay’s repair?” When he noticed that everyone was looking at him, he asked, “What did I miss?”

“The Captain’s fucking his droid”, Baze said.

Bodhi’s eyes became even bigger than usually as he turned to Cassian.

“We’re in a relationship”, Cassian said curtly.

“Did you program him like this when you rewrote him?” Bodhi asked only to be met with a glare from Cassian.

“90.7% of droids are programmed with at least a rudimentary emotional matrix for easier communication with organic life forms. The higher functioning the droid the more complex the matrix”, Cassian said.

“90.6” K-2SO corrected him. “And no, he didn’t.”

“Last time you said it was .7.”

“.6”

“.7”

“.6”

“Forget I asked”, Bodhi said and climbed back up. Faced with being left alone with two bickering couples, Jyn decided to follow him. Though going by the admiring looks Tonc gave him Bodhi wouldn’t remain single for long either, Jyn thought with resignation as she leaned back in the co pilot seat and decided to get some well deserved sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
